Fire
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: After being kidnapped by the Outcasts, Hiccup and Toothess are used as bait for Stoick. Will the other Dragon Riders be able pull together and save their friends or will Berk finally be under Alvin's control? HiccupxAstrid. (Book 2, sequel to "Ice")
1. Awakening

_**Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Here we are again! Welcome back *huggles*. I hope you guys are as excited for this story as I am! **_

_**In response to...**_

_Guest: __**I mentioned in the last chapter of Ice that Alvin had implemented scouting missions on Berk. It's insinuated that Savage spotted them during one of his shifts. They got there on a ship (which they hid among some tall rocks). Sorry that wasn't very clear.**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Thank you :D I don't have any "official" stories planned yet but I am sticking with HTTYD for while. Thanks for being so awesome and reading/reviewing! **_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE AS WELL! You guys are what make writing so much fun and feel so satisfying. I can't thank you enough!**_

* * *

_He's sinking. Icy water pours into his mouth as he struggles against the lake's frozen grip. But his limbs feel too heavy, they won't listen to him. Through muffled ears, he can hear Toothless shrieking in terror. Hiccup tries to kick his legs but they're numb and work too slowly..._

_He blindly reaches out, trying to grab something, anything to help him stay afloat. But he's alone here, too far down for there to be any ice or rock to hold onto and his vision is slowly fading..._

_Gods...this is like a nightmare._

_After a few more moments of useless thrashing, his lungs are practically screaming for air. He knows he shouldn't breathe...but he can't resist. Bubbles flood out of his lips and the world goes black before him._

* * *

His body lurches, his throat sucking in a gasp as he regains consciousness. Despite the horrible dream, Hiccup is slow to wake. He squeezes his eyes closed before blinking them open, finding his vision blurred and the room spinning wildly before him. He realizes, groggily, that's he terribly hot. The idea is jarring. Wasn't he just freezing to death only moments ago...?

But surely enough, when he reaches up with a shaking hand -which is currently tingling uncomfortably from being asleep- he finds his forehead sticky with sweat and his cheeks blazing with warmth. It's not a fever, he can tell that much. Just...body heat. Normal, living, breathing heat.

He slowly lowers his hand back to his side and stares at the ceiling above him. He's alive...but he had been so sure that he was going to...

_Is this real? _He wonders. But by the sharp throbbing in his head and the pins and needles in his legs, he's pretty sure he's awake. But then...that leaves the question: where on earth is he?

Dragging his tired eyes to the side, he struggles to bring his vision back into focus again. He appears to be laying in a small cot, covered in a mountain of quilts so tall he can't see past the foot of the bed. Not too far away, there's a fire pit burning. Little, harmless embers jump out occasionally, their crackling sound is oddly comforting to Hiccup. That noise is the only familiar thing around him right now.

The room smells of smoke and herbs. The latter part is such a pungent scent that Hiccup wonders if there's an apothecary nearby or something. With a small frown, he notices something else...

_Where's Toothless...?_ Hiccup groans as he sits up. His head is throbbing and he feels so incredibly weak. It's a battle just to shove the blankets away without falling over. But he manages. The next fight is getting his limbs to listen to him... They seem to be very content just laying motionless...but now, his mind is awake. He needs answers and he certainly isn't going to get them by laying around!

So, with a strained grunt, he gets to his feet. The dizzy, weakened boy leans his weight on the wall and carefully makes his way to the door. He wraps his slim fingers around the handle and tugs it open, relishing the cool gush of air that greets him. But his relief is short-lived.

Hiccup stares with wide, fearful eyes at the sight before him. Laying out across the grey, rocky landscape, like a massive, black spiderweb...is the Outcast village. His stomach clenches so hard he fears he might vomit and he stumbles back inside, slamming the door behind himself and sliding down the wall.

His heart is racing, his hands trembling. How did he get _here_, of all places?! The shaken boy shuts his eyes, leaning his head in his palms.

_I must be dreaming! _He decides. _There's no way I'm here!_ But no matter how hard he wills this nightmare away, it just won't go. This is reality. Somehow, someway...he's been kidnapped by the Outcasts!

After a moment, he lifts his gaze once again and stares at the room in front of him. ...None of this makes sense. Alvin has captured Hiccup before and every time, he's managed to escape. So why isn't he being held in a prison cell? Why is he in such a cushy, nice room with no guards or even handcuffed?

Is Alvin really this stupid? Or does he have something up his sleeve that Hiccup hasn't accounted for? Knowing the Outcasts...it's probably the second one. Unfortunately.

Regardless, he has to try. The sooner he finds out all the variables, the sooner he can think of a way off this island and back to Berk. He bites his lip when he remembers something else. _They must have Toothless here too... _His expression softens and he climbs back to his wobbly legs. _He must be worried sick...I've got to find him before he does something crazy!_

So with that resolve in mind, Hiccup draws in a steadying breath before cracking open the door once again. He peeks out, being careful not to be spotted by anyone who might be happening by.

The stony expanse outside the door seems empty for now so Hiccup slips outside, cautiously ducking behind a half-dead Loki tree as soon as he can. He winces at the soreness of his legs, reminded of how far he'd walked back in those tunnels... How long ago was that? How long has he been asleep? Hours? Days? He can't tell...

But by the shaky feeling in his muscles, it couldn't have been too long. He strains his ears, listening to the distant sound of voices. Outcast voices, thick with the accent that is so similar to Berk's and yet just different enough to sound foreign to his ears. None of them sound very close so Hiccup allows himself a peek around the corner.

He's never been to the Outcast village before... The closest he's ever gotten is their Dragon Arena, which is still a good mile from the actual town. He can see its chain link roof towering over the horizon to his right. Well, that's 'comforting' in a way. At least he knows what side of the island he is on and, in turn, which direction Berk is.

Berk... His heart throbs at the thought of his village. Do they know he's gone? That he's been kidnapped? Surely they must have notices his absense...right? At least his father would have! That much he doesn't doubt. But it really doesn't help much if Stoick doesn't know _who_ took his son. He remembers that blizzard that got him into this mess in the first place. It would be so easy for the villagers to just accept he and Toothless froze to the death in the storm. They would never bother searching for them... At least, not until the snow melts. It would be useless...

Hiccup's breath shudders as these thoughts race through his mind. But he pushes them away. _There's no point in panicking. _He tells himself. _Just...stay calm and find Toothless. He's got to be around here somewhere... _But before he can move-

"Oh for the love of Thor!" Someone barks in a voice so loud Hiccup flinches. "The kid must have woken up! He's gone!"

"Oh great! Alvin'll have our heads if he finds out we left our post!" Replies another Outcast. When Hiccup peeks back at the house where he woke up, he finds two, armed soldiers standing by the door. They look flustered and angry and are snapping at each other about what to do next.

"Well we've got to go look for 'im!" The first one insists.

"No, we should inform the others first! That way, there'll be more of us looking!" Counters the other.

"What? And risk Alvin or Savage catching wind of it? I'd rather take my chances in the Dragon Valley!"

It's while the two are arguing that Hiccup tries to sneak away. He slowly creeps into a standing position and begins backing away, his eyes never leaving the two bickering men. They haven't spotted him. He can get away if he's careful-

_SNAP!_

He freezes, his expression instantly souring. _The gods hate me..._

Hearing the tree branch that Hiccup stepped on with his prosthetic, both guards look up. At first, they don't seem to notice him standing there, or at least they don't recognize him. But then, realization flickers in their eyes and they shout for him to halt.

Of course, he doesn't listen. Instead, Hiccup wheels around and starts sprinting down the hill, half-running, half-sliding down the gravelly slope. He trips a few times, just barely catching himself, but still remains a good twenty yards ahead of his pursuers.

They scream for him to stop but he blocks out their threats, focusing on staying on his feet and finding a place to hide. His opportunity arrives when both men slip and come tumbling down the hill, eventually rolling to a stop several feet behind him.

But Hiccup keeps running. The ground eventually flattens out again and he books it toward a small patch of woods where, hopefully, he can find a place to wait them out...

By the time he reaches the treeline, he's gasping for air and stars are flashing in his vision. He's still weak after all... But he doesn't stop, only slowing down enough so that he doesn't pass out. Eyes snapping through the dark woods, he tries to find a good place to hide...but there's a disadvantage on his side.

The majority of forests on Outcast Island are made of Loki trees, which are called that because they are as tricky as the god from which they got their name. They always appear dead, having little or no leaves on their blackened limbs. This makes it incredibly difficult to find an effective hiding spot among them...

And within a few minutes, Hiccup begins to hear the Outcasts on his trail again. He clamps a hand over his mouth so they won't hear his ragged breathing and settles on crouching behind some brambles and praying they don't spot him. But interrupting his breathing this way can be dangerous. Soon, his vision is so muted he can't see a thing and his ears begin to ring loudly.

He squeezes his eyes closed and shakes his head. _Come on...don't faint...don't faint...! _

"There you are...!"

Hiccup yelps as one of the soldiers grabs his ankle, yanking it out from under him so he sprawls onto his back. The Outcasts loom over him, grinning nasty, black-toothled smiles.

"Thought you could away?" One of them snickers. "In your condition?" He elbows his partner and laughs. "Poor lit'le runt thought he could escape."

"It's almost sad!" The other agrees.

But Hiccup is too dizzy to be angry and before he knows it, he's being yanked to his feet and dragged back toward the village. He can't fight them so he just droops his head and pretends to be unconscious. Maybe if they think he's asleep, they won't be too rough with him.

Soon, he hears the crunch of gravel under their boots as they climb the hill and then the door creaking open. The men, quite literally, toss him inside before shutting the door. It's locked with the heavy _clunk_ of a metal key.

And now Hiccup is trapped once again. Not in a cave this time, but in the clutches of his worst enemy... Alvin the Treacherous. And that could potentially be _much_ worse.

* * *

_**A/N: Wee! Chapter one is finished!**_

_**A few notes:**_

_**1. I don't know if that's true about the Loki tree. I thought my explanation was cool so I just went with it! XD**_

_**2. Pretty much just a set-up chapter but I hope you liked it anyway.**_

_**3. The next chapter will focus around Hiccup again (involving at least one other character as well) but chapter three will reveal what's been going on with Stoick since the events of Ice.**_

_**Thanks for reading and remember...reviews make me happy *wink***_


	2. Souvenir

_**Chapter Two**_

_**In response to...**_

_shadowxxxx: **Yay! I love hearing that people enjoy my stories! Thanks so much :D And to answer your question, I am currently 17 years old.**_

_Astrid Goes For A Spin: **First of all, I'd like to apologize that you find the last chapter of Ice disappointing. That being said, there IS a method to my madness (believe it or not). The reason I capitalize so many words that aren't proper nouns is because that is a stylistic choice done to match the How To Train Your Dragon books by Cressida Cowell. I like my fanfictions to look like they belong in the same 'universe'. Admittedly though, I always forget to correct the viking thing (sorry about that). **_

_**However, referring to a character by their appearance isn't amateur in the least. I see that technique a lot in published novels and it's meant simply to create more defined imagery. **_

_**As for the whole 'Alvin finding Hiccup and Toothless' ordeal, I've already been made aware that my explanation was a tad weak (so...again, sorry.) He had implemented scouting missions on Berk and Savage spotted Hiccup and Toothless entering the cave. (For more information on that, I explain it more thoroughly in the Author's Note for chapter three). And yes, I meant to use "Next stop: Outcast Island" as a throw-back to the series.**_

_**So, in all, sorry it was disappointing to you but many of the things you pointed out were stylistic choices I consciously made or little details I failed to explain well enough. But I promise you, Fire isn't going to be the cliche plot line you think it will be. **_

_**Thank you for trying to help and I appreciate you giving your time to leave a review.**_

* * *

Hiccup is sitting against the wall of the hut. His knees are pulled up to his chest and his arms are folded around them, a distant look in his eyes. He can still hear the low voices of the Outcast guards right on the other side of the wall. They won't be abandoning their post twice in one day, that's for sure...

The confused boy sighs and buries his face in his arms. There's nothing he can do now but wait for something to happen. _But really, what was I expecting? _He wonders glumly. _I'm on an island infested with Outcasts. I would have been spotted eventually anyway. At least these guys didn't kill me when they found me..._ But still, it's a major bummer to have been caught again when he was so close to getting away. Now, he's stuck in a six-by-six room, cluttered with too much furniture and smoldering hot from the fire pit, which he finds himself glaring at. _Are they planning to cook me to death? Because it's working._

With a frustrated sigh, he stands up and gazes around the hut. There must be something in here he can use as a weapon. He might be able to catch the soldiers off guard next time they open the door and knock them out... Not that he's had a good history of being able to fight fully grown men.

But at least it's something, right?

And this room is full of places to hide something useful. Beside the bed is a wooden desk piled high with papers. There's an ink well and a pen there too. Hiccup yanks open the drawers and rifles through their contents, feeling only slightly bad about invading someone else's property. After a moment, he decides there's nothing he can use. Unless he wants to try giving them a really bad paper cut...

So he turns to his other option. A large wardrobe that looms in the corner, occupying the majority of the space on that end of the room. He walks over to it, grabbing the handle and tugging. The door jerks a bit but catches on the locking mechanism. He can't open it without a key.

_Hmm, I wonder if- _But Hiccup's thoughts are cut off at the sound of someone outside the house. He stiffens and whips around, immediately recognizing the voice... Alvin sounds incredibly angry today. Great.

The young viking decides it's not a good idea for his enemy to find out he's been trying to look for a weapon. So, without wasting anymore time, he hurries back to the corner of the room he'd been sitting in earlier and quickly tries to create the illusion of being asleep. He tucks his legs back against his chest and leans his head on his shoulder, shutting his eyes and trying to look peaceful.

Although he flinches a bit when the door bursts open and a pair of heavy footsteps come stomping in. For a short moment, Alvin doesn't say anything. He's obviously trying to decide if Hiccup really is asleep or not. But then, he apparently doesn't care either way because suddenly, an oversized boot strikes Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to yelp.

"What do you take me for, boy? An idiot?" Growls the Outcast leader. Yep, he is _not_ in a good mood today. Which is just great for Hiccup.

The captive teen lifts his head and glares at Alvin. Then, quirking his most sarcastic grin, he says, "Actually, that's exactly what I take you for."

One of the two soldiers chuckles quietly, only to receive a loud 'SHUDDUP!' from Alvin. Said viking smirks at Hiccup and folds his arms. "Well, I was smart enough to capture _you_, wasn't I?"

"Oh yes." Hiccup rolls his eyes. "I've heard kidnapping half-frozen, stationary kids is a pretty difficult feat. Well done."

Now, Alvin's eyebrow twitches in irritation. He scowls at Hiccup and leans closer, causing the boy to recede a bit further against the wall. Needless to say, the man's breath stinks of sour alcohol and morning breath... "You're forgetting something, aren't you? You lit'le smart mouth."

He frowns, not understanding what Alvin's getting at.

"That Night Fury of yours..." He sneers, grinning now. "He didn't put up much of a fight though."

Hiccup's breath catches, anger glinting in his eyes. "Where's Toothless?!" He hisses. "You'd better not have hurt him!"

"Oh-ho!" Alvin laughs. "Seems I've made the mighty Dragon Conqueror angry! Everyone cower in fear...!"

The soldiers hesitate, unsure of what to do.

"Now you can laugh." Alvin instructs them. And they do, although it sounds forced.

Hiccup scowls at them, fury boiling in his stomach.

"Relax, boy! It was only a joke!" The Outcast leader snickers at his cleverness and shakes his head. "Your dragon is alive...for now."

"Take me to see him!" Hiccup barks in the most confident voice he can muster.

"Ooh, 'iccup." Alvin tuts. "That's what I like about you. Always so full of _spunk_." He finally backs off and glances at the two guards. "You know what to do."

They nod and step around him, roughly grabbing Hiccup's arms and forcing him to his feet. Hiccup struggles, kicking his legs and trying to get free. But it's no use so he finally just puffs out a sigh waits. Alvin definitely has something to say by the way he's patiently waiting.

"What do you want, Alvin?" He grumbles. "You know I'm never going to train dragons for you! You're wasting your time!"

And, oddly enough, the man only nods. His expression is thoughtful but humorous at the same time. "Oh, I know." He says, suddenly.

Hiccup recoils. What does that mean?

"And trust me, boy." He laughs. "In a few hours, I won't need _you_ anymore. I'll have something much better..."

With that, Hiccup is dragged off his feet and over to the bed. One soldier pins him down while the other unlocks the wardrobe... Craning his neck to see what's happening, Hiccup's eyes widen when he finds Alvin approaching him with a knife in his hand...

The boy shrinks back, swallowing in fear. What is he going to do...?

But Alvin doesn't have any immediately plans to hurt his captive. Instead, he reaches down with a meaty hand and grabs a fistful of Hiccup's hair, leveling the blade with it. He chuckles at the little smart mouth's confused expression before snipping off a bit of of the russet-colored locks.

The Outcast leader smirks and holds up his souvenir for the child to see. "I'm sure your _father _will be interested to know where you ended up after that dreadful ice storm..."

Hiccup pales at the thought of what his father will think... But before he can protest, the other guard reappears. In his hands is a little, white pot of liquid. Smiling a cruel grin, he grabs Hiccup's chin and hisses, "Time to take your medicine."

Hiccup can only whimper at the sight of the foul-looking black liquid as it rolls down the lip of the pot and into his mouth, streaming down his throat so quickly he nearly chokes.

But the effects are almost instantaneous. As soon as he swallows...it's like he's just run a marathon. His eyelids grow incredibly heavy...and within seconds...he's passed out.

The guards draw away from him. One of them takes a rope from the cupboard and grabs Hiccup's wrists, tying them behind his back and then to the bed. They wordlessly follow Alvin out of the hut, locking the door behind them.


	3. The Messenger

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A/N: Sorry there's no Hiccup in this chapter. It's basically just catching you up on what Stoick and the others are doing. But I promise there are important things going on so please, at least skim it.**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: **Yeah...I don't know why I always end in such terrible cliffhangers. That's just how my brain works XD Anywho, I wish I could write more sarcasm and stuff for Hiccup but (like you said) the timing wouldn't feel appropriate. There was a bit in the last chapter but not a lot. **_

_**As for the requests, (I don't know if you've read some of my older HTTYD fanfics but they have quite a bit of Hiccupiness, Hiccstrid, life on Berk, the works! XD) but I'll try my best to incorporate that in the future.**_

_**I don't know if I'll do a 'how I think HTTYD 2 will be' fanfic but you never know, right? Inspiration may strike, I suppose. And the married life thing...ehhhh...I don't usually read them (too cliche, like you said) but if I get half-a-mind to write one, I'll let you know :D**_

_**Thanks for being awesome!**_

* * *

Back on Berk, a shadow has just passed over the Great Hall. The thumping of massive wings alerts the Dragon Riders to look up, grimacing when they see their chief landing with his Thunderdrum. There is no one else in the saddle besides Stoick...

Astrid sighs in disappointment, not even feeling comforted when Stormfly nuzzles her shoulder and chirps at her. "Still nothing...?" She asks Stoick once he's on the ground.

Hiccup's father shakes his head, looking drawn and gloomy. "Nothing." He confirms in a voice as dark as his expression. _It's been three days..._ He silently adds. And as much as he doesn't want to admit it in front of his son's friends, he's beginning to get very _very_ concerned for Hiccup's wellbeing.

He'd been so sure when he found that ice cave...so sure that Hiccup was in there somewhere and all he needed to do was find him. But then he'd found that wall of ice and the shattered spring and he thought...he thought Hiccup had gotten out. But it's been _three days_ and Hiccup hasn't come home yet. Neither has Toothless. They couldn't really be... He shoves that thought away before it can truly enter his mind.

No. Hiccup isn't dead. He can't be...

"But we just need to keep looking." He tells them. "They must be out there somewhere."

And the teens nod, obediently. No one wants to admit that their friend may be dead...but as the hours and days stretch on, it's beginning to look more and more likely. Needless to say, it's been rough on them. Even the _twins _aren't being as loud and annoying as usual! And _that's_ saying something...

"Of course they are." Astrid agrees, turning to the other kids. "They've been through worse, right? No way a stupid storm would..." She trails off, not wanting to say the words. "...would bother them." She amends weakly.

But no one seems particularly hopeful at this point. For some reason, that's incredibly annoying to her. She growls and turns back to Stoick. "Where haven't we checked?"

He hesitates, pulling out the map he'd sketched for each of them. Then, with a small sigh, he tells her, "Almost everywhere...only the northern forest is left..."

"The northern forest?" Fishlegs whispers, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Fishlegs?" Astrid asks him.

"Umm...I mean, not to be a downer or anything but...even if Hiccup and Toothless had managed to make it to the northern woods, which would have been hard in a blizzard...the temperatures are always much lower there. It would have made it hard for them to-" But he stops when he notes the horrified and angry looks he's getting from the others.

"Nevermind, Fishlegs." Astrid grumbles, trying to ignore what he'd just said. "Well...if that's the only place we haven't searched, then they must be there!"

"Well, that or they left the island." Tuffnut mutters as he absently chews on his fingernail. "But that wouldn't make much sense."

"Yeah, not a very 'Hiccup-like' thing to do." His sister agrees with a bored yawn.

The others scowl at them, irritated by their lack of interest. And also a bit jealous of how laid back they are about all this. They don't feel even a little of the stress or worry the other Riders are suffering from.

_Must be nice to be so oblivious... _Astrid remarks acidicly.

"Anyway," Stoick says with a shake of his head. "We can all split up and search the forest. Each of us take a different direction."

"Right." The teens hop onto their dragons, prepared to take off. That is, until a certain blacksmith comes hobbling over the hill, waving his hooked hand through the air.

"STOICK!" Gobber shouts. "HOLD ON A SECOND!"

"Gobber?" Stoick frowns. "What's the matter?"

Stoick's friend is panting heavily, as if he ran the entire way here. He leans his hand on his knee and motions for them to wait while he catches his breath. "There's...something...you need to...see...!" He gasps. "Message...at the docks...!"

The chief pauses, wondering what this could be about. "This had better be important, Gobber!" He growls threateningly. And with that, he yanks the blacksmith into the saddle and they take off toward the docks.

The Riders exchange curious looks before following them.

* * *

Berk's port is more bustling than usual. A thick fray of vikings have crowded around one dock in particular, where a single, tiny sailboat has landed. Standing in the midst of the eager faces and suspicious looks, is a ragged-looking man. His skin is grey, as if he hasn't seen daylight in years. There are bruises along his cheeks and massive shadows beneath his eyes.

"Stand aside!" Gobber yells as they step off Thornado. "Chief coming through!"

Stoick eyes the man curiously. Who is he? What in Odin's name happened to him to make him look so terrible? He doesn't waste any of his precious time beating around the bush. The sooner he gets this straightened out, the sooner he can get back to searching for his missing son. "Who are you?" He asks, firmly.

The weathered man stares at Stoick for a moment before saying, "I assume you're 'Stoick the Vast of Berk'."

"That I am." He confirms, folding his arms. "Well, now that you know my name, care to tell me yours?"

And the ragged man nods. "My name isn't important. I won't be staying here any longer than I have to. But...for the last ten years or so, I've been an Outcast prisoner."

The crowd takes a collective gasp. A prisoner from Outcast Island? What is someone like that doing here?

Stoick tenses, not liking the vibe he's getting from this conversation. This guy seems like he's on official business... "Alright, then what are you doing here? And how did you escape?"

The prisoner nods, having expected these questions. "I didn't escape." He tells them. "I was released...on one condition."

"Which was?"

"That I deliver a message to Stoick the Vast of Berk."

"To me?" Stoick mutters, now positive his bad feeling had been correct. Something is going on here. "What is the message?"

Without saying another word, the ex-prisoner turns and takes something from the seat of his tiny boat. He holds it out to the chief, who takes it cautiously. It's a little wooden box, engraved with the Outcast symbol.

"What is that?" Gobber whispers.

Stoick purses his lips nervously as he pops the chest open, already having his suspicions about what it might contain... But, _gods_, he hopes he's wrong.

Unfortunately, his feeling had been right. As the lid creaks open, Stoick's hands begin to shake. Inside, is a lock of hair that is achingly familiar to him. And beside that, a scrap of red fabric. The same kind used for Toothless's tail fin.

Astrid gapes at the hair and the fabric, a sick feeling twisting her stomach. "Is that...?"

"Hiccup..." Stoick groans, weakly. His son has been kidnapped by the Outcasts!

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. I had to end it here before another plot-point comes into play... **_


	4. The Slavemark

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: In this chapter, I make a reference to a Slavemark. That's something from the HTTYD books (basically just meaning someone is a slave, as the name implies.)**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: **D'awwww! That's awesome! Like, wow! Thank you :D I'm really glad you think I'm pulling off the characters' personalities, as well. (I try XD)****  
**_

_Breyannia: **Many of your questions will be answered in this chapter!**_

* * *

When Hiccup next wakes up, he finds himself collapsed unceremoniously across the bed. His dizzy head is dangling over the edge, his neck bent at a painful angle. _What...what happened? _He wonders, struggling to keep his eyes open. It feels like he's been drugged. _Ow...what the...? _Lifting up his stiff neck, he glances over his shoulder, frowning at what he finds.

His wrists have been bound together and tied to the bed. The skin beneath the coarse rope is red and irritated, as if he's been tied like this for hours. He blinks away the blurriness in his vision and glances around the room. No Outcasts in sight. Looks like he's alone again. At least that's good news...

Rolling onto his side, he tries to worm his way out of the ropes. His wrists are tinier than most, after all. So maybe he can slip out...? But after a moment of fruitless struggle, he decides there's no way he's getting out of here without some help...

But one detail is still bothering him more than anything.

_Toothless...where are you?_

* * *

A pair of emerald eyes flicks back and forth in the darkness, a low rumble echoing through the prison cell. But the sound can only barely be heard above the furious shrieks and roars of the other dragons. Between the bars of his cage, Toothless watches a Gronckle slamming its mace-like tail against the floor. It's practically throwing a fit...

And it's not the only one. Nearly every dragon is panicking. They growl and hiss at each other, clawing and throwing their body weights against the doors. But nothing works. All of them are muzzled so they can't breathe fire and some of them are even chained to the floor.

Toothless is one of them. Apparently, the Outcasts don't like it when a peeved Night Fury tries to bite their hands off... So, with a resigned sigh, he lays down on the floor and glares at the other dragons. They're acting ridiculous, he tells himself. Wasting so much energy... If they were smart, they'd wait until the guards come to feed them.

That's Toothless's plan. He'll get out of here eventually, and when he does...he's got to find Hiccup. Hiccup is priority number one. After that... The dragon glances over his shoulder, flipping up his tail once again.

The artificial fin has been shredded. 'Just so you don't try to run off', Alvin had said before slicing through the red fabric. Pff, as if Toothless would even _try _to run without Hiccup. And once he's _found_ him, the tail will get fixed anyway.

Then again, no one ever accused Alvin of being smart...

So, with that assurance in mind, Toothless closes his eyes and patiently waits for the moment when the soldiers will arrive. It shouldn't be too long now. Then, he can get out of here...

* * *

"Hrrrggg!" Hiccup grunts as he fights to reach the bottom of his prosthetic up to his wrists. The young Viking's metal leg has several sharp points on it. If he can reach one of them, he might be able to cut through the ropes. But, unfortunately, that's easier said than done... _Come ON! I can do this! I just have to-_

_ Ker-CHUNK!_

Hiccup freezes, his body going rigid at the sound of the door unlocking. He lowers his prosthetic, deciding it's not a good idea for Alvin or Savage to find out what his plan is. Even though it _is_ kind of a weak plan... But still. He doesn't pretend to be asleep this time. No point. Besides, he's a little curious what the Outcasts are planning... What did Alvin mean when said he'd get something 'better'?

However, it's not Alvin, Savage, or any of the Outcasts Hiccup has seen before. In fact...this person doesn't even look like she belongs on Outcast Island. Maybe...that's because she doesn't.

The woman who steps inside at that moment is dressed in rags. Her sun-kissed, wind-weathered skin is bruised all over, purple and yellow, in varying shades of age. Her brown eyes seem sunken, dark shadows beneath them. She looks sickly and malnourished.

B who is she...?

Hiccup doesn't realize he's staring until she glances sideways at him, a tiny frown on her chapped lips. But that's when he sees it. And his gut twists at the knowledge it provides. There, on the side of her head, as vibrant and noticeable as the day it was placed...is a Slavemark. So this woman serves the Outcasts as a slave...? Poor girl...

She gazes at Hiccup with a cold expression for a moment before turning away again, apparently indifferent to his situation. Instead, she goes to wardrobe and unlocks it with a heavy, iron key. Reaching inside, she takes out a few things and places them into a wicker basket. She must have been sent here to fetch something for her master...

For a few more seconds, Hiccup only watches her. In a way, the two of them are in very similar positions. Maybe that's what convinces him to speak. "Um...excuse me." He says in a smaller voice than he would have liked.

She ignores him, checking a list that she draws out of her tattered apron.

"Uh, I hate to trouble you but...I'm a little..._tied up_ at the moment and was wondering if...you could help me out...?"

She still doesn't say anything but this time, she glances over at the captive teen. Her dark eyes hang on his face for a moment before flicking back to the wardrobe.

Hiccup bites his lip. This might be his best chance of getting away! She isn't an actual Outcast after all and she's been enslaved by them! Shouldn't she have some kind of resentment toward them...? But he doesn't ask her that. Somehow, it feels like that wouldn't exactly go over well. Instead, he says, "Please. My friend is on this island somewhere...I need to find him! He could be in danger...!"

Once more, she looks over but never speaks.

_Is she mute or something...? _Hiccup wonders.

Now, she straightens up and the basket is hanging from her arm. She could leave now if she wanted to... But she hesitates. The woman stares at Hiccup, who looks so young to her. To young to be a prisoner... He can't be more than fourteen years old. And so frail-looking. What would Alvin want with someone like _him_?

So, against her better judgement, she removes the basket from her arm and slowly closes the distance between them. _This_ must be the one she had overheard Savage talking about... Stoick the Vast's son. The one Alvin supposedly 'saved' from freezing to death. But by the looks of things, this kid probably would have been better off if he'd just been allowed to die in peace. At least then he wouldn't have to be _here_.

So...maybe it's pity. Or just outright defiance. Whatever it is, something drives her to lift a finger to her lips, signaling for Hiccup to be quiet. She goes to the window, brushing aside the drapes and peeking out. Once she's deemed it clear, she hurries over to the wardrobe where the medicine man keeps all of his tools.

"What are you-?" Hiccup starts to ask, only to be cut off when she flashes him a warning look. Don't speak, it says.

When she finally comes away from the shelves, she's holding a small knife. More like a scalpel, actually. Wasting no time, she returns to Hiccup's side, earning a wide-eyed look from the boy. Not one of fear, but one of surprise. She's actually helping him! For _once_ something is actually going right!

With shockingly nimble fingers, she cuts through the ropes binding his wrists and takes one of his hands, placing the scalpel in it. She closes his fingers around the knife and nods, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Thank you..." He whispers, tucking the knife into his waistband. "But...you should come with me. That way, you won't get into trouble."

But she shakes her head, tapping the Slavemark. None of the tribes would accept her now. Not with that mark...

And Hiccup has to admit she's right. Under normal circumstances, not even Stoick would allow her into Berk. But since she saved his life, maybe his father would- But the woman is already walking away, basket in hand. She offers him another nod before stepping out the door and hurrying down the hill.

Only then does she allow herself a small smile. _That boy was obviously important to Alvin...I suppose freeing him is good enough revenge for that sicko cutting out my tongue and making me a slave. It'll at least make him mad and that's good enough for me..._

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, weird way to end a chapter. I'd say (at this point) we're about...30 or 40% done. Just like Ice, I don't forsee this being a very long fanfic...**_


	5. Dragon Valley

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A/N: By the end of this chapter, we're about 50% done!**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: **Haha, I know! I discovered it while I was at lunch and laughed a bit too loudly. How on earth did I manage to completely neglect finishing an entire word?! XD Eh, whatever. And don't worry, your reunions will happen soon! :D**_

_ZeRoyalViking: **As terrible as it sounds, I'm kind of glad you panicked XD That's what my evil side was hoping for when I named the chapter 'The Slavemark'...because I'm apparently a horrible person! Lol... But Slavemarks are a bit more complicated than simply hiding them. It's a tradition that the Vikings hold close. A person who has that mark is supposed to be 'lesser' than everyone else. Even if it WAS an accident...**_

_RoxyJaws: **Same as what I said to ZeRoyalViking... *evil grin***_

_**And of course, thanks to everyone else who left a review! You guys are AWESOME!**_

* * *

It doesn't take long for Hiccup to leave the hut once he's been cut free. Although it _does_ take time to get past the guards without being spotted. Once past them, however, he takes off into the forest. This time, without catching any unwanted attention.

Now, he dodges through the trees in the direction of the Dragon Arena. Once he gets there, he'll have a good idea of where he is. _Then_ he can look for Toothless. But...then there's the issue of having no idea where Alvin is keeping him...

_I guess my best bet is the prison where he was held last time. That's the only spot I can- _His thoughts halt as, his heart slamming against his rib cage. Ducking behind a tree, he holds his breath, knowing he heard something. And surely enough...

"-don't know why Alvin insists we all go. He's just one kid!" Says a voice off in the distance. "One man could easily go collect him."

"I don't know and I don't care!" Another replies. "I'd rather not be the one to argue with him."

"I guess you have a point there..." The first one admits. Several pairs of boots go marching past Hiccup's hiding spot, taking nearly a full minute to reach him and then pass by. There must be at least six or seven Outcasts headed to the hut...and by the sound of it, they're going there to get Hiccup.

_But what for...? _He wonders, swallowing nervously. _Nevermind. I'd rather not find out._ With that, he hops back to his feet and slinks further into the trees, his eyes never leaving the Arena. _Please be okay, Toothless..._

* * *

Stoick's face is beat red with fury. Alvin has kidnapped his son again! And he's been gone for days! How many of those were spent in Alvin's custody...?

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Astrid asks him, her hand clutching the reigns of Stormfly's saddle. She's ready to hop in and go to Outcast Island at a moment's notice. "We have to go after them!" She insists.

"You're right." He says, placing the threatening souvenirs back into the box. "We're flying to Outcast Island. Is everyone ready to go?"

The teens nod unanimously, directing their dragons to the sky. Astrid jumps into the saddle and follows them, cracking her knuckles. She can't _wait_ to get her hands on those horrible Outcasts.

Stoick tells Gobber to go back to the village and inform the others that he and the Riders will be gone for a few hours. The Blacksmith nods and hobbles off after wishing his friend luck. Then, the chief mounts Thornado and they take off.

_Just hang in there, Hiccup! We'll be there soon!_

* * *

Hiccup stares down into the valley, frowning a bit. He'd almost forgotten about this place... Hundreds of wild dragons roost in the grey stones of Outcast Island's shore. As far as the eye can see, it's like a writing ocean of scales and claws. The dragons roar and flap their wings, screeching at each other when they get to close.

_Okay, just stay calm. They're dragons...I can handle dragons. _Hiccup breathes slowly, steadying his nerves before sliding down the gravelly slope into the valley. Immediately, a hundred pairs of eyes swing over to glare at him. Much of the noise goes silent as the fire-breathers stare at the intruder, quietly wondering why a human would enter their home... Has he lost his mind? But at the moment, Hiccup is feeling slightly more confident than they would have imagined. _It wouldn't hurt to have some back up... _He tells himself.

The Viking boy smiles as them, trying to look at ease as he takes the first few steps into the lowland. Only a few feet to his right, a Gronckle snarls at him. Lava drips from its mouth like saliva, its claws digging into the stone.

_Not that one... _Hiccup swallows, continuing forward. He gets about a hundred feet into the valley before he notices... There's a Monstrous Nightmare watching him from a shelf of rock in the canyon's wall. Its pupils are dilated, its head tilting. So Hiccup pauses, recognizing that expression as one of curiosity.

With a tiny breath, he offers it a smile. "Hey there..." He whispers.

The Nightmare bares its fangs, growling in distrust.

"No, no, no!" Hiccup holds up his hands like a surrender, heart thumping. "I'm not an enemy." He tells it. "I'm not here to fight or anything."

The huge dragon narrows its yellow eyes and stands up, slinking down the wall of the canyon like a bat. All the others go silent as they watch, wondering what this tiny human is up to. The Nightmare's throat rumbles with a warning growl as it approaches but its pupils have dilated again.

Hiccup smiles a little, holding out his hand. "See?" He breathes. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you...and I'd appreciate it and if you'd do the same."

The dragon gazes at his hand for a moment, understanding what he means by it. Then, deciding he doesn't mean any harm, closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his palm.

Hiccup nods. "Atta girl..." He scratches her behind the horns and grins, having forgotten they aren't the only two here. "Now, what do you say you give me a lift?" He waits for her approval before hopping onto the right spot of her neck. Reaching down, he pats her side, signaling for the Nightmare to take off.

_That went pretty well! _He decides with a satisfied grin. "Hey, you haven't seen a Night Fury around here, have you?" He asks the other dragon, earning a little snort from the creature as she banks off to the left, steering them in an unknown direction. _I guess that's a...yes? Maybe...?_

* * *

They land in a secluded spot behind the Outcast prison, one you could only find from the sky. The Nightmare lowers her head, allowing Hiccup to slide off. She coos at him, eyeing the prison with an angry look. She can hear the desperate cries of the dragons inside and it makes her sick...

"Thanks, girl." He whispers, kneeling down behind the twisted, brown shrubbery so he won't be seen. "You can go now, I wouldn't want you to get caught..."

But she stays, glaring at the prison with a look of hatred.

And Hiccup looks too, noticing that there are only a few guards standing outside. They seem to be chatting among themselves, not paying attention to the fact that there's a huge Monstrous Nightmare and smallish Viking quietly sneaking up behind them...

Hiccup's new companion flashes a dragon-esque grin before flipping up her tail and wacking the three Outcasts across the back of the head, sending them sailing into a nearby boulder. They yelp in pain as they strike the wall, crumpling to the ground.

Hiccup smirks. "Well, that was easier than sneaking around them..." He notes, jogging over to the unconscious men and quickly removing the key ring from one of their waistbands. "Thanks, girl."

She coos and lays down on the rock, lazily yawning as she curls up outside the prison door. Is she going to keep watch?

"You don't have to stay." He reminds her, gently. "It might be dangerous..."

But she only snorts and remains where she is. With a little shrug, Hiccup hurries over to the door and begins trying various keys in the massive padlock that keeps them shut. _Just a little longer, Toothless... _He silently promises. _I'll be there in a second!_

* * *

**A/N: Gaahhhh! So many short chapters! Sorry guys but this was the best place to end it for now. After this, things start to kick off and it would have been hard to find a good place to end a chapter after this point. **


	6. Prison Break

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A/N: Ooooh my... Heh...I may have gone a little over-board with my impression of the twins... Sorry about that. XD**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: **That's very strange. (I don't know what time zone you're in or anything or if that even really applies here) but I updated my story literally 10 HOURS before you found it... Soo...yeah. Don't know what that's about. XD But YAY, REUNIONS! :D And YAY, PHONES! Lol, thanks for the review :D**_

* * *

When the prison door slowly begins to creak open, spilling a bit of grayish light into the dark chamber on the other side, Toothless's eyes snap open. He growls, ears folding back against his head. There's usually a big commotion before the Outcasts enter this room but there had only been the normal, mindless chatter of the guards until a moment ago... But something doesn't seem quite right here. The door opens very cautiously, as if the person about to enter is afraid of what they'll find.

But Toothless couldn't care less if his enemies are afraid. They should be! With that thought, a high-pitched screech begins to build in his throat, a violet light flaming in his mouth as he prepares to fire...

"Toothless...?" The voice is so tiny that the dragon barely notices it at first. "Bud, are you in here?"

The Night Fury's mouth falls open, plasma blast fading away. He stares at the exit with huge eyes, gleaming in disbelief. Toothless had been so prepared to make his escape and go to rescue his little human that he never even imagined _Hiccup_ would come to rescue _him_!

With a delighted shriek, the dragon bounces over to his cell door, staring at his Rider, who he'd been so sure was on the verge of death...

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup gasps, a huge smile breaking over his lips. The boy sprints across the cement floor, hands fumbling for a key to try in the lock. He giggles when Toothless licks his hand through the bars, obviously relieved to see him. "Just hold on a second, buddy. I'll have you out of there as soon as I find the key." He tries another one, then another. Hiccup gets about three-quarters of the way through the ring before finding the one that fits.

As soon as the door swings open, Toothless leaps out. He tackles Hiccup, purring like mad and nuzzling his cheek.

Hiccup laughs, not minding that his face is soaked with dragon slobber from the Night Fury's affection... "Hey, bud..." He whispers, reaching up to hug his friend. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

And Toothless coos, finally sitting back and allowing his Rider to get up from the floor. He sniffs Hiccup, just to be sure he isn't hurt. But he smells okay, so for now, Toothless is satisfied that maybe this isn't the disaster he'd feared it was.

"Come on, bud." Hiccup climbs back to his feet, wiping the drool from his cheek. "Let's..." He hesitates, eyes flickering through the prison. At least thirty pairs of eyes watch him, longingly. The other dragons look so sickly and frail... He can't leave them behind!

Toothless whimpers at him, realizing this may not be a good plan... They are _wild_ dragons, after all. Who knows what they might do?

"Well I can't just leave them here to die, Toothless!" Hiccup protests as he jogs to cage across from Toothless's. Inside, a rather ill-looking Nadder is staring at him with innocent, orange eyes. "Don't worry." Hiccup whispers. "I'm going to set you guys free. No one deserves to be trapped like this."

* * *

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Snotlout asks, sounding bored and uninterested. The Dragon Riders have been flying for about an hour now, but are still quite a distance from their destination. "Just storm the island and demand they set Hiccup free or...?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing..." Fishlegs admits, a bit sheepishly. "Do we even stand a chance against the entire Outcast army...? I mean, we only have five dragons to work with..."

"Pff, if _that's_ what you're worried about, just relax!" Snotlout jeers. "Hookfang and I could take down an entire fleet of Outcasts just the two of us, isn't that right, Hookfang?!"

His Monstrous Nightmare snorts in annoyance are only continues to stare straight ahead, flapping his wings lazily.

"Wait!" Tuffnut spins around to look at them. "We get to fight the _entire_ Outcast army?!" He grins in excitement. "SWEET!"

Ruffnut cracks her knuckles and smirks darkly. "Ooooh, I hope I get some super-serious injuries! Like, lose a couple of fingers or something! Or break some ribs!"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Her brother agrees, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Hey, if you do lose a finger, can I keep it?!"

"No way! I want it!" She refuses with a twisted smile. "I'll make it into a necklace or something!"

"GUYS!" Astrid barks, turning in her saddle to glare at them. "Have you forgotten why we're going to Outcast Island in the first place?! Hiccup has been kidnapped! He could be hurt, you know! This isn't a game!"

"Ehh, he's probably fine." Tuff shrugs. "And if he's not...then I call dibs on Toothless!"

"Awww! I was gonna say that!" Ruffnut moans and punches him square in the shoulder.

_Such idiots... _Astrid grumbles to herself before ushering Stormfly to move faster. Unlike the twins, _she's_ actually worried about their missing friend. Hiccup could be badly hurt...or worse. With a distraught sigh, she glances sideways at Stoick, who has been uncharacteristically quiet throughout their flight. There's distant look in his eyes, a deep frown on his face.

He must be worried sick...

"Sir?" She asks, gently. "Snotlout did bring up a valid point though...we can't fight off an entire army with just us six and the dragons..."

"We don't have to." Stoick replies, coldly. This strange response earns him confused looks from the teens. "Alvin sent me that message knowing I show up to get Hiccup."

"He's expecting us..." Astrid realizes with a chill. "Then it's probably a trap!"

"Yes, it most likely is." Stoick says. "But he's expecting _me_, not _you_."

"Sir...?" Astrid mumbles, not quite getting it.

"I'm going to act as a distraction." Stoick explains. "It will be up to you five to get my son out of there safely. Can you handle it?"

The teens exchange surprised looks. Stoick is trusting them to save his only son from the hands of their worst enemy... It's a huge responsibility. But one that they're positive they can achieve. All five of them nod, smiling confidently.

"Yes sir!" They shout in unison.

* * *

Hiccup breathes a sigh of relief as the final cell door opens and the last of the dragons go skittering out into freedom. He smiles and stuffs the keys into his vest, content in the knowledge that they'll be safe from the Outcasts' cruelty for now. Hopefully, they won't be caught again...

He smiles down at Toothless, who hasn't left his side since they were reunited. "Ready to go, bud?" He asks. "Let's get off this island before anyone catches us."

And Toothless is about to agree when... His ears flick when he remembers that one, important detail... With a weary moan, he lifts his tail for his Rider to see. It's torn by Alvin's hand and totally unusable. It would need a serious patch job before it's able to fly...

Hiccup notices the fin and groans, raking a hand through his hair. "Great." He mumbles, turning it over for a closer inspection. "We've got to get this patched before we can leave...but it would to dangerous to go to the blacksmith's shop right now, in broad daylight."

Toothless whines, sadly and gazes at Hiccup in almost an apologetic way.

Hiccup offers him a worried little grin. "It's alright. We'll figure it out eventually. But right now..." He turns and looks out the open door, noticing how bright it is. _It would be to easy for us to be spotted right now. We need to find a place to lay low and wait for night time... _"Let's just get out of here before we're found out. We can think of a plan later."

With that, he and Toothless carefully slip outside into the sunlight, making sure there are no soldiers around before hurrying off down the hill. What they need is a safe place. But is _anywhere_ safe on Outcast Island? At this point, it doesn't seem like it...

* * *

_**A/N: So I've started plotting ideas for my next fanfic and I think I've got a good one... I won't go announcing it just yet because I'm not sure if I'll actually use it right now. But I will say this: it was inspired by the description of the Defenders of Berk season finale.**_


	7. Burned

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**A/N: Sort of a 'gory' chapter, if you want to call it that. There's not much actual blood but a pretty...graphic descrption of a wound. So...if you're squeamish, be prepared.**_

**_In response to..._**

_The Wolf Raven: **Ooooh, okay then! That makes a lot more sense! And thanks for the check list, makes me feel...accomplished! XD And yes, Hicstrid is growing ever closer. (Sadly, none in this chapter though. Now, next chapter... *evil laugh*)**_

_Ninuhuju: **THERE'S GOING TO BE A THIRD SEASON?! Where did you hear that?! If there is... *SQUEEE***_

_Guest: **I saw on Tumblr that Snotlout accidentally almost gets Astrid killed and that's why he gets expelled. I'm super excited for the finale but I also don't want it to end! Gahhh! I can't wait for the next movie...!**_

_OinkyThePiggy and Whitedemon98: ** She flew off back to the valley once Hiccup didn't need her anymore.**_

* * *

When the two friends exit the prison, the first thing Hiccup notices is the silhouette of his Monstrous Nightmare receding into the distance. She must have gotten bored waiting for him or something. But that's okay. He looks down at Toothless and smiles. "Come on, bud. Let's get out of here while we still can."

But Toothless doesn't respond. His dragon's ears are flat against his scaly head, deep growls rumbling in his throat. He's glaring at something on the tree line and, for a moment, Hiccup fears that they've already been found out by the Outcasts.

But it's _not_ the Outcasts. It's...a dragon? And by the looks of it, it was one of the prisoners that had been set a free. But why is it still here...?

Hiccup moves as if to get closer but Toothless snaps at him, warning the boy to stay back. "Toothless?" He mutters. "What's the matter?" He stares at the pale yellow Zippleback who is currently flapping one of its wings like mad, apparently trying to take off... "Oh no..." Hiccup gasps. "Its wing is broken!"

He steps around Toothless, who shrieks in protest and quickly lunges forward, biting down on his Rider's vest. There's something very wrong with that Zippleback, he can feel it!

"Wha- Toothless?!" Hiccup frowns and tugs his vest out of the Night Fury's mouth. "What's the matter with you?" He asks in a disapproving tone. "That Zippleback is hurt. If we don't do something, the Outcasts will capture it again."

If Toothless he could speak, he'd point out that, if they don't leave, the Outcasts will captured _them_ again! Instead, he whimpers and attempts to get between his human and the other dragon, trying to steer him away from it. Injured dragons are incredibly dangerous because they think everything is a threat... Hiccup getting so close to one right now isn't a good idea.

But there's nothing Toothless can do to deter him, so Hiccup gets past him and slowly approaches the Zippleback, arms out to show he doesn't mean any harm. But that won't help...

The injured creature whips its heads around to glare at him, hissing furiously.

"Shhh, it's alright." Hiccup whispers in a soothing voice. "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help."

The dragon continues to growl, shifting its weight nervously as he gets closer and watching this makes Toothless extremely worried. He knows what it's like to be a downed dragon...and how easy it can be to make one snap. Oh Hiccup...please be careful!

And for a while, it seems like the boy is doing an okay job. He moves slowly, hands out and his tone is so soft and gentle that it's barely audible. "It's okay," He says. "I only want to help." Now, he's within a foot of the Zippleback, who is eyeing him suspiciously but no longer hissing. It seems to be calming down. "There, that's it." Hiccup smiles as he places one hand on each of its snouts, tenderly patting the creature's nose. "It's not safe for you to stay here. I have to patch my friend's tail," He says, motioning to Toothless. "So if you come with us, I can make you a brace for your wing."

The dragon tilts its two heads, four pupils dilating as it watches him. It's never seen a kind human before...

But right at that moment, when everyone's guard is down-

"THERE HE IS!" Someone shouts, not too far away.

The Zippleback tenses at the familiar voice of the Outcast soldiers, pupils narrowing down to the width of a pin head. And in the blink of an eye, gas is pouring out of its mouth... Hiccup stumbles backwards, fear striking his heart.

Toothless screeches at him but it's already too late.

The Outcasts charge, swords at the ready. However, they freeze in their tracks when sparks begin to snap out of the wild dragon's mouth. Only one catches the gas...but it's enough.

There's a burst of light and a wave of heat that even Toothless can feel several feet away. But it's not until he hears his friend's scream that he truly realizes what has happened...

* * *

At first, Hiccup doesn't even feel the pain. It all happens so quickly and he's more shocked than anything... But eventually, his nerves catch up to him and he finds himself screaming in agony. He instinctively clutches his burnt arm, only to recoil at the extra stinging that brings. Finally looking down, he finds the skin on his left arm sizzling. Bits of his flesh are blackened and even appearing torn in some places. His sleeve has been singed straight through but luckily, it didn't catch the flame...

His vision swirls in front of him, distorted by pain. Then, he finds the world tipping around him and suddenly, everything looks sideways. It takes a few seconds for him to realize he's now laying down...he must have blacked out for a bit.

Through fuzzy vision, he can see Toothless snarling at the soldiers. He fires at them, trying to keep them away from his fallen Rider but it's no use. He's outnumbered and soon, he's reached his shot limit.

Hiccup tries to sit up, only to gasp as a searing pain shoots through his arm and shoulder. He collapses back to the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt as he gasps for air. Everything hurts... He no longer thinks it's only his arm that was hurt.

Looking over again, he grimaces at the sight of Toothless now wrapped in a bola. The dragon is staring sorrowfully at him and he's probably whimpering...but Hiccup's ears are ringing and he can't hear anything but the thumping of his own heart.

_Toothless... _He marvels at how his sight gets even blurrier and his eyes begin to sting. _I'm so sorry... We were so close to getting away..._ But now several pairs of boots have blocked his line of sight and the world begins to go dark.

When the Outcasts speak, their voices are more like hollow echos. They sound strange to Hiccup's semiconscious ears.

_"What should we do with him?"_

_ "We'll take him back to the healing hut and patch him up. Alvin'll be furious if he finds out the kid was hurt..."_

_ "How do you think he got away?"_

_ "I don't know...all that matters is making sure he's at the docks by sunset. That's when Stoick the Vast is supposed to get here to make the trade." _

_ "...Do you think he'll do it? Make the trade, I mean."_

_ "Of course he will."_

Hiccup whimpers quietly as he's dragged to his feet. His body mostly feels numb at this point but there's an odd throb resonating through his entire being. Like a toothache, only much worse.

_"This is his son, after all. He'll make the trade."_

_ "...What do we do with the Night Fury?"_

_ "Put him in the Arena. I'm sure Alvin would enjoy taking care of him personally once the deal is made with Stoick."_

_ "Yes sir."_

And then Hiccup's head droops against his chest as darkness finally swallows him whole. He can't hear the desperate yelps of his dragon as he's carted off to the Killing Arena, nor see the terror in Toothless's eyes as he watches his friend being carried off to some unknown location.

This time, he has a feeling that Hiccup won't be coming to save him.

* * *

"Alright, kids." Stoick and the other Riders are perched atop a sea stack, a good mile away from Outcast Island. The six of them are huddled together as they formulate their plan. "Do you know what to do?"

Astrid nods tightly. "We stay hidden and wait until Alvin shows us where Hiccup is. Then Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs will create a distraction that I'll use to sneak up and rescue Hiccup and Toothless. Then, we get out as fast as we can."

"No fighting unless it's necessary. Just distractions." He reminds them. "We don't want any of us getting hurt and making it harder to get away. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"But what if Hiccup or Toothless aren't able to fly?" Fishlegs points out. "No offense sir...but...we don't exactly know what condition they're in."

"We'll make it happen." Stoick growls.

Astrid offers her friend a supportive smile and says, "We'll figure that out if it becomes a problem, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Alright, let's get going." Stoick says as he taps Thornado's side. The Thunderdrum takes off and the other dragons follow suit.

_Just hang in there, Hiccup. _Astrid finds herself thinking. _We'll be there soon._

* * *

_**A/N: Climax will be next chapter and probably the chapter after that :D **_


	8. Deal or No Deal?

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A/N: UGH! I swear, writer's block comes at the most inconvenient times! I'm going to apologize in advance in case this chapter sounds...awkward. But hey, at least it's a long chapter!**_

_The Wolf Raven: **You'll get your answers in this chapter :D**_

_Bones McCoy: **Sorry about your feels... XD**_

_Ninuhuju: **I hope you're right! That would be awesome! But wikipedia isn't always the most reliable source soo... *fingers crossed***_

* * *

When Stoick finally arrives on Outcast Island, the sun is just beginning to sink behind the horizon. The dark blue sky is streaked with orange and red, looking as if Valhalla itself were on fire. Thornado glides above the harbour, his Rider frowning when he notices a rather large ship drifting in a strange place, about a mile out from the shore. Standing on its deck, is Alvin the Treacherous, along with a handful of soldiers. The vile man is grinning at him, clearly proud of what he's accomplished...

Stoick grinds his teeth together, fury bubbling in his gut. So he was right, Alvin _had_ been waiting for him... And as unnerving as that is, it's also promising. That means his plan will work. The teens will be able to distract them and get to Hiccup without much difficulty... That is, assuming Alvin reveals to him where his son is being kept.

"Ahh, Stoick!" Alvin greets, almost pleasantly. "How nice of you to drop by."

"I'm not here for games, Alvin." Stoick reminds him in a growling voice. "Where is my son?! If you've hurt him in any way-"

"Relax." The Outcast chief waves him off. "Your boy is unharmed...for the most part." He smirks at the look of anger that earns him. "Hey, there's nothing I can do if 'iccup decides to run off and get himself injured!" He chuckles to himself, a dark glint in his black eyes. "Outcast Island can be a very dangerous place for someone like 'im."

By this point, Stoick's face is beat red and he's practically shaking with rage. He doesn't care if it wasn't Alvin who personally hurt Hiccup... He still kidnapped him, dragged him here against his will and caused his son to get hurt, indirectly or not! "I ought to kill you, Alvin...!" He snarls. "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Oh, he's here." Alvin assures him. "But he's taking a lit'le nap below deck...wouldn't want to wake the poor lad." His lips curl into a twisted smile. "He's had a rough few days..."

Hiccup's father glares at his enemy with an intense hatred. "What do you want?" He demands, still not wanting to put the kids at risk if he doesn't have to.

Alvin nods and folds his arms behind his back, looking almost formal. "I suppose I'm in the mood to negociate...so I'll be a nice guy for once and return your son home safe and sound...on one condition."

"And what's that?" He growls.

"In exchange for 'iccup, _you_ become my prisoner instead. It's time that soft lit'le island of yours learns what it's like to be a _real_ Viking tribe again. They need a new leader, a _strong_ leader. And besides," He purrs. "That's the only way to save your son..."

Stoick glares at him...but he doesn't argue. He remains silent... Could he...actually be _considering that_?!

* * *

That's it. The signal! Astrid and the others, who had been hiding behind a nearby sea stack, just out of the view of the Outcasts, see when Thornado suddenly spirals his long tail after receiving a tap from his Rider. Stoick knows where Hiccup is, time to move!

"Everyone ready?" Astrid asks. She holds on tight as Stormfly snaps open her wings and rockets into the sky, quickly followed by the other dragons. "You guys know what to do!" She barks, leaning in close to the saddle, her jaw set in determination. "Keep them off me while I get Hiccup!"

* * *

Berk's chief parts his lips to respond to Alvin's offer, only to freeze when he hears the mad flapping of wings behind him. Spinning around, he gapes at the sight of the teens zooming toward him.

Alvin is staring too. So _that's _how Stoick wants to play it, huh?

"What are you doing?!" Stoick demands once Astrid is in close enough range. "I haven't given the signal!"

She recoils, looking shocked. "But we saw..."

Suddenly, Thornado interrupts them with a throaty growl. He glances up at Stoick with an intense meaning in his yellow eyes. He can't allow himself to become Alvin's prisoner. They can beat him...

"Thornado..." Stoick mumbles in surprise. He gave the signal on his own?

"Sir?!" Astrid interrupts, sounding hasty and anxious. "Where's Hiccup?" The other teens are closing in now. If this plan is going to work, they need to attack _now_! No more time to waste.

So Stoick lifts his chin and glares down at Alvin. "He's below deck." He informs her. "Get him out safely, I'll help the others distract the Outcasts."

She nods and taps Stormfly's side. "Let's go, girl!" And they flap away, disappearing into the clouds for the time being. But not before the Nadder rears back her head and fires a powerful blast of white fire at the mast of Alvin's ship, quickly engulfing the sail in flames...

* * *

When Hiccup first works his way back into consciousness, the room is spinning so badly he can't keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. There's a familiar taste in his mouth, bitter and pungent. The same taste as the liquid they had him swallow before... Have they drugged him again? That _would_ explain why his mind feels so sluggish and he can't move correctly.

The only feeling that is still defined and sharp in his entire, deadened body, is the savage throbs of his left arm. It feels as if it might still be on fire but when he drags his gaze over to look at it, he finds it wrapped in a layer of bandages and not smoking in the least bit.

But that's when a loud noise from somewhere above him grabs his attention. What are all those voices? It sounds like...a bunch of people are running on the roof. Or maybe... He looks around the room, only to realize he's not in a 'room' at all. He's laying on the wooden floor of a ship, his right wrist has been bound in ropes again and tied to a metal beam. He weakly pulls against it but he's barely got enough strength to lift his arm, let alone pull free.

_What is...going on...? _He wonders, groggily. Once more, he tries to sit up. This time, managing to get to his elbows before failing miserably and sinking back to the floor, shutting his eyes to steady the wild twirling of his vision. "Ohhh..." He groans at the sick feeling in his stomach. Whatever sedative the Outcasts fed him does _not_ help nausea, that's for sure...

For a while, he only lays there, trying to piece his brain back together and figure out what's happening. But it seems like the longer he stays here, the more confused he gets. If he _is_ on a ship, then who's? And where are they going? He remembers he had been kidnapped by Alvin but why would they be leaving on a boat? And who is running around on the top deck? And...why is the air so thick and hard to breathe?

He finds himself coughing, his sluggish mind finally recognizing this scent as smoke. So what's burning...? Suddenly, he hears the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs that lead to the lower deck, where he's currently being held captive.

The Outcast glares at him, his face covered in soot and his clothes are singed. He's holding a doubled-edged battle-axe in one hand as he stalks closer to the stationary boy, who's heart begins pumping faster and faster as fear registers to his woozy head.

The man opens his mouth to say something...but his words are cut off when something slams into the back of his head, coupled with a loud 'HYAH!' The solider's eyes roll back and he collapses to the floor.

For a split-second, Hiccup is frozen. He stares at his savior with a wide-eyed, dazed expression before a smile breaks out on his lips. "Astrid?!" He gasps, struggling to sit up again.

She drops her weapon -a broken Outcast sword which she picked up topside- and releases a shaky breath of relief. Her blue eyes are shining with adrenaline, fear and exahustion...her blonde hair is stuck to her forehead with sweat and her hands are trembling...but she still smiles when she sees him laying there. "Hiccup..."

In an instant, she's beside him. And Astrid must be able to tell he's to weak to move because she doesn't ask him to get up. Instead, she slices through the rope around his tied arm and hefts him into a sitting position, all on her own. From there, though...she doesn't help him stand.

For just a moment, she wraps her arms around his weakened, battered body and just lets it sink in. He's here... Hiccup is here... And he's alive. "Hiccup..." She whispers again, gripping him tighter.

And Hiccup's face must be bright red by now...but he doesn't care. She's actually here. Astrid is _here_... And at that moment, he forgets that he's being held captive by his worst enemy, he forgets his arm is so badly burned he can hardly move it. He forgets everything. Everything but Astrid, who he clings to almost desperately, his face buried in her shoulder as she holds onto him with an equal amount of longing.

"You had us worried sick, you know that?" She growls under her breath. "Don't you ever,_ ever_ disappear like that again!"

Hiccup smiles against her shoulder and chuckles weakly. "Believe me...I'm not too thrilled about it either."

They both pull back, little smiles on their faces.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Astrid asks him.

"Uhhhh..." He murmurs lamely, motioning to the bandages. "But it's not bad...just a burn."

She frowns and gently touches his wounded arm but jerks her hand away when Hiccup hisses in pain. "Sorry!" She cries out.

He shakes his head. "It's okay."

"Come on," She suddenly says, getting to her feet. "We need to get out of here."

Only then does Hiccup remembers... "Wait! Where's Toothless?!"

Astrid gapes at him. "He's not on the ship?!"

"No! They...they took him somewhere!" He leans his weight on his good arm, struggling to remember where the Outcast took his dragon... He feels like he heard it... Gods, where did they take him?!

Both teens gasp when the ship suddenly rocks violently. More smoke floods down the hatch to where they're standing and the voices grow louder, more desperate.

"What's going on?!" Hiccup demands as the floor lurches below them.

"The others are distracting the Outcasts so I could rescue you. The mast was on fire but it must have spread... We need to go!"

"I can't leave Toothless!" He reminds her.

"I'm not asking you to! But we need to make sure we get off this ship before it sinks!" Astrid leans down and helps him to his feet, supporting most of his weight as they shuffle toward the stairs.

Hiccup's vision buckles and spins wildly but he stays upright, ignoring the sharp protests of his burned arm as they climb up onto the top deck, which is now rippling with flames in various spots. The mast is practically crumbling and is definitely going to collapse at some point. The sails are engulfed in fire, charred bits of fabric rain down on the Outcasts as they fight back against the Dragon Riders, who are hooping and hollering with joy as they easily hold the soldiers at bay.

When Astrid speaks, her voice is echoing and distant again. Hiccup shakes his head, willing himself not to succumb to unconsciousness. Instead, he focuses on following Astrid's lead and getting off this ship. But they can't leave just yet...he has to find Toothless!

They've just reached the top of the stairs when Astrid hears something behind her. Spinning around, she gasps at the sight of a very familiar Outcast raising the butt of his sword high above her head.

Savage grins darkly at her before cracking the handle over the side of her head, sending both Hiccup and Astrid sprawling onto the deck. She has just enough time to reach up and touch the spot where his sword hit her, take her hand away and find it sticky with blood...before her vision goes black.

* * *

_**A/N: MORE CLIFFHANGERS! XD Sorry...**_


	9. Reunion

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A/N: Only a couple more chapters to go. (This might be the second-to-last but I'm not sure. My outline for this story is pretty vague so it's hard to tell.)**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Thank you, I was afraid the last chapter sounded weird, it's relief to know you didn't think so. And of course I've seen the movie poster! I fawn over it all the time nowadays... XD And yes, Hiccup's little braid is adorable. The story is about 80 or 85% done. So we're getting close.**_

_Guest: __**Haha, I'm sorry! XD I sometimes can't fight my inner evil-author.**_

_XxPinkXMustachexX: __**Uh, maybe...she isn't entirely sure (as you'll find out pretty soon) XD And yeah, my mom had a concussion once and that was NOT fun.**_

_Avatarlover123: __**Thank you so much :D**_

_OinkyThePiggy: __**Phew, that's a relief (I always get worried about my chapters sounding off.) And I agree! There definitely isn't enough Thornado-love out there. He's such an interesting dragon but we don't get enough about him (until recently of course but GAH! ...we won't go into last week's episode though.)**_

_Ninuhuju: __**Oh don't worry, Savage will get what's coming to him. XD**_

* * *

"Astrid...!" Hiccup gasps as he pries himself off the floor. She's laying on her back, one hand clutching the side of her head as bits of blood trickle through her fingers... Savage hit her pretty hard. Said Outcast sneers at Hiccup before lifting his sword high above his head, aiming directly at the fallen girl.

But before he can strike-

"AGH!" Savage's body is flung through the air and directly over edge of the ship, Thornado chortling in amusement as his tail sends the man splashing into the ocean.

Hiccup whirls around, sighing in relief at the sight of his father. "Dad..." He breathes with a weary smile.

"Are you alright, son?" Stoick asks him.

"I'm okay." Hiccup mutters before turning back to Astrid.

She's groaning in pain but forces herself to sit up, blinking away the dizziness. Her head is pounding and she's not entirely convinced she doesn't have a concussion... But at least Savage didn't kill her like he was planning to. She looks over at Stoick and Hiccup, who are both staring at her with concern in their eyes. "I'm fine." She tells them before they can ask.

But Hiccup still frowns and scoots closer, moving her bangs out of the way so he can see how bad it is. While he's inspecting her injury, Stoick asks, "Where's Toothless? We need to get out of here before anyone else gets hurt."

Astrid feels Hiccup flinch at the question. To get Toothless, they'll need to go back to the island...and that could be risky... He could easily get a ride on Thornado or Stormfly and no one else would be in danger. But... "He's still locked up on Outcast Island." Astrid says. "We need to find him."

Hiccup remains silent, his eyes downcast. The idea of leaving Toothless behind is more painful than anything he could imagine...but if they stay here any longer...someone might get killed. _Astrid_ might-

"We're not going to abandon Toothless." She whispers in his ear, understanding the conflicted expression on his face. "We'll rescue him and get off the island. The others will cover us."

Hiccup looks up, meeting her gaze with a longing expression. He hopes she's right...

And Stoick recognizes the pained look on his son's face. "Go on, Hiccup." He says, suddenly, drawing the boy's attention. "Go find Toothless. The other teens and I will keep the Outcasts busy until you get back." He nods his head in the direction of the enemy village. "Be careful."

Without another moment's hesitation, Astrid climbs to her feet, tugging Hiccup up alongside her. They're both a bit wobbly but neither of them fall, their unsteady bodies being supported by each other.

Satisfied that they understand what to do, Stoick takes off back to rejoin the fight. By this point, almost half the ship is on fire. Some of the soldiers battle the quickly spreading flames while the others frantically shoot arrows at the Riders. But the teens are only playing with them. These men are no threat at all in their current condition. They're nothing more than trapped rats, being toyed with by cats. Even Alvin seems less arrogant than usual as they glares at Hiccup, escaping off the edge of his boat.

"Are you sure you feel okay, Astrid?" Hiccup asks as they hop onto the docks. Her hand is still lingering on the bleeding gash, which is dangerously close to her temple.

"I'm okay." She says, firmly. "My head hurts a bit but it's nothing compared to some injuries I've had before." She even flashes him a cocky grin. "Remember there _was_ a time when getting hurt was something I looked forward to."

He smirks at the memory. "Yeah... 'it's not fun unless you a get a few scars out of it', right?"

She chuckles a little as they take off toward the beach but stops at the sound of something very large and very heavy landing behind them. Both Riders turn to find Stormfly staring at them with a curious expression. She chirps at her human, who smiles. "Sorry, girl. I guess I got distracted... Yes, you can come with."

The Nadderhead squawks happily before flapping over to them and falling into pace beside the two friends. She keeps a sharp eye out for any Outcasts who might be hiding in the tree line...

* * *

Toothless screeches in utter rage at the men who chained him. There are a total of five soldiers guarding his cage, all of them armed and looking very peeved at having to watch the 'temperamental Night Fury'. More than once, they stick their swords through the bars and threaten him to be quiet, only to have their weapons torn from their hands by the dragon's razor sharp teeth and thrown across the Arena.

And, normally, Toothless wouldn't waste his time throwing a fit like this. After all, hadn't he just ridiculed those other dragons for doing just this? But now it's different. Now, Hiccup is badly wounded and has been dragged off to who-knows-where! The last time his dragon saw him get burned this badly, he lost his leg... His human was in horrible pain for weeks after that. He doesn't want to _ever_ see that happen again.

But he can't save his friend if he's locked away! He needs to find Hiccup and get him home to safety before something else goes terribly wrong!

Suddenly, as if reacting to his frustration and anger, Toothless feels something..._shift_ deep in his chest. Almost like a switch being thrown... A familiar heat bubbles in his throat and he snarls a dragon-esque smile.

It's been hours since he hit his shot limit.

Looks like he's got his fire back...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the sound of the scream, Hiccup and Astrid freeze mid-step. They're standing behind the Killing Arena, Hiccup having finally remembered where Alvin's men took his dragon. They exchange horrified looks at the sound.

"What's going on in there?" Astrid hisses, her hands unconsciously tightening around Hiccup's wrist.

"I'm not sure..." He admits. They both duck down behind some brush when a handful of Outcasts come spilling out of the Arena, sprinting as fast as they can. Well, now they know who screamed...but why?

They're given their answer when a very irritated-looking Night Fury comes stomping out the door. He rears back his head and lets out a deafening roar, causing the men to run even faster.

With a satisfied snort, Toothless lifts his nose into the air, hoping to catch wind of Hiccup's scent. And he does... But why does he smell so close? Turning his head in the right direction, his toothless mouth falls open in shock. Seriously. This is the _second_ time he's been sure he would have to rescue Hiccup...

And yet here he is. But don't misunderstand. Toothless is nearly beside himself at the sight of his young Rider running toward him down the hill, Astrid and Stormfly close behind him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cries, to happy to even question what his dragon was up to just now. He stops short, skidding to a halt as his Night Fury barrels toward him at top running speed. "Um, T-Toothless! Wait a second, bud-" But his words, and his breath, are interrupted as the dragon plows into him, tackling him to the ground.

And despite the stinging protests of his burned arm, Hiccup laughs joyfully and throws his good arm around Toothless's neck, hugging him as tight as physically possible.

"Oh thank Thor!" He breathes. "I guess this means you broke yourself out. Good job, buddy."

And if Toothless could speak...well, actually he doesn't need to speak to communicate his relief to the boy. The message is well-recieved after a few hundred nudges and licks as well as the loudest purring Hiccup has ever heard.

But unfortunately, their gleeful reunion has to come to an end.

"Uhhh, Hiccup?" Astrid suddenly asks, sounding slightly disturbed.

He turns, craning his neck beyond the figure of his loving dragon to see a confused and worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asks, pushing away from Toothless and sitting up.

"Toothless's tail is...torn." She reminds him, pointing down at the shredded tail fin. And Hiccup's stomach clenches when he remembers... They can't fly out of here without his fin. So that means...

"We're going to need to patch it up before we can go..." He realizes.

* * *

_**A/N: Probably only one chapter to go. (That's what it looks like as of now.)**_


	10. Escape

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**A/N: This is it, guys. Last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follow! If you're curious what my next fanfic will be, you can head on over to my profile and I have it all explained there.**_

_**In response to...**_

_Breyannia: __**Haha, you took the words right out of my mouth!**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Lol, I'm glad your boat is now floating. XD **_

_Guest: __**Well, if you insist. :D**_

_**Ps, lots of over-protective fluffiness in this chapter... Just sayin'.**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hiccup whispers in a nervous voice. He and Astrid are crouched in a narrow alley between the Blacksmith shop and another building. The dragons are waiting for them just inside the woods, a few yards away. But only so they aren't spotted...

"It's not like we have a choice." She counters. "We don't have time to wait until it gets completely dark. We have to do this now."

Hiccup gulps and returns his attention to the Forge. Inside, the fires are still burning and the Blacksmith is hammering away on a sheet of iron. He's a big, muscle-y man like most Vikings... It would take a miracle for the two of them to knock him out. But Astrid's right. They can't waste anymore time. If only the dragons wouldn't draw attention, it would be a cinch to get rid of him.

Just then, Astrid stands up and presses her back to the wall, sticking to the shadows to stay out of sight. She glances down at Hiccup, who is still peeking through the window with a nervous look on his face. Her eyes drift down to his burned arm, being cradled against his chest by his other hand. No way he'll be able to use it for a while...

With a tiny frown, she turns away from him and her eyes harden. "Hiccup," She says under her breath. "Stay here, I'll call when it's safe." Astrid he doesn't wait for a response before taking a bold step toward the door, battle-axe in hand.

But before she can reach it-

A hand closes around her wrist and tugs her back into the alley. When she looks back, she finds Hiccup glaring at her.

"Don't even try it." He grumbles. "I'm going with you."

"But your arm is-"

"You're hurt too, remember?" He reminds her. "And a concussion is worse than a few burns!"

"Hiccup-" But again, she's cut off when he stands up as well. His hand is over hers when he says,

"If we're doing this, we're doing it together."

* * *

After making sure no one else is around to see, they slink into the Forge. Hiccup goes first, peering his head around the corner. He can see the very bottom of the Blacksmith's boots from underneath a table at the other end of the room. The rest of the man's body is hidden behind a furnace. He can't see them for now.

Shuffling carefully inside, Hiccup motions for Astrid to follow. Her hand hovers on his shoulder, ready to pull to him out of the way if anything goes wrong...

All they need to do is get behind him... That shouldn't be so hard, right?

So, with a little breath, Hiccup glances back at Astrid and nods. She returns the gesture before crouching on the other side of the furnace where the Blacksmith is working. Heart pumping fearfully, she readies her axe and bites her lip, not wanting to show emotion.

Hiccup offers her a fleeting smile before slipping around the corner to draw the Outcast's attention. But as soon as he does- "AH!" Hiccup cries out in shock and pain as a rough hand grabs his left arm... The burns screaming out their protests at the contact.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The Blacksmith demands, furiously. His black eyes narrow as they take in the tiny, unfamiliar boy. "WAIT! YOU MUST BE-" But his loud voice is cut off when Astrid finally jumps to action. She cracks the butt of her weapon over the man's head, the wooden handle actually shattering over his skull.

For a moment, he just stands there, seemingly frozen. Then, his eyes roll back in his head and he collapses to the floor, landing at Hiccup's feet.

The boy whimpers quietly, eyes squeezed shut against the sharp pain. He almost flinches when Astrid gently takes his shoulder again.

"Are you okay?" She asks, concern plain on her face.

He nods but doesn't say anything, afraid his pain-stricken voice might betray him if he does. Instead, he steps over the unconscious Outcast and hurries to the back of the shop, where he finds a bin full of loose fabrics and leathers. He grabs a sheet of the correct material and begins rifling through drawers, looking for something to help him sew Toothless's fin...

Astrid watches his feverish search with a frown. _His arm must be more painful than I thought... We need to get home and take care of it before it gets any worse. _"What can I do?" She asks, in hopes of quickening their escape.

But by the time she thinks to ask, he's already got everything they need. "I'm already s-set here. Let's just get back to the dragons and fix Toothless's tail so we can get off this island..." He tells her, grimacing when his voice wavers slightly. "Besides, Toothless probably heard me just then...he's got to be scared out of his mind by now."

And Astrid has to agree with that. So she silently follows him as they duck out the door and run back toward the trees where their dragons are waiting.

* * *

Surely enough, Toothless _did_ hear his human's cry a moment ago. It had taken nearly every ounce of his will power to keep from running to Hiccup's side that very second and barbecuing whoever caused him pain... But he also knows that doing that would have only caused more trouble for his friends so he stayed where he was and waited.

His patience is awarded when the familiar sound of a metal foot catches his ears. Jumping excitedly to his feet, Toothless sprints down the hill to meet his Rider halfway.

"Hey, bud. Sorry it took so long." Hiccup whispers, smiling a little when the Night Fury nuzzles his cheek. "We got held up...but I have everything we need to fix your tail!" Toothless coos at him and sits down, flipping up his torn tail fin for his Rider can see. "Thanks." Hiccup says as he kneels down, laying out the materials in front of him. Picking up a needle and some thick thread, he gets to work...

* * *

Alvin's ship is now engulfed in flames. He and his remaining men are confined within the upper deck, all of them crowded to one side while the Riders circle them like hungry sharks...

They're beaten and they know it.

Or, at least that's what it must look like to Stoick. He hovers very close to the ship, feeling confident that he and Thornado are practically untouchable at this point. "Are you ready to give up yet, Alvin?" He shouts down.

But Alvin only glares at him, hate shining in his eyes. Not only did his plan fail miserably, he didn't even get to kill that brat Hiccup like he'd planned to... Speaking of which, where did he and his little girlfriend run off to?

His question is quickly answered as a high-pitched shriek rings through the fogged filled air. All eyes turn upward simply out of instinct. One of Alvin's men whispers, 'Night Fury...' before a black shadow slices through the grey sky above them.

Stoick smiles in relief. They can finally leave...

But Alvin is a persistent one and is very good at taking advantage of other people. While Stoick is momentarily distracted by his son's arrival, the Outcast leader lifts his sword high above his head, digging its blade into Thornado's side!

The Thunderdrum roars in agony. His flight pattern disrupted by the unexpeted blow so he and his Rider go tumbling down to the deck of the flaming ship.

The teens stare in horror as their chief's descent brings him directly to Alvin's feet... The dark haired Viking sneers as he lifts his sword again. In a raspy voice, he growls, "Berk is _mine_ now!" And the steel blade archs down, straight toward Stoick's neck.

"Not if I can help it!" Hiccup shouts as Toothless dives toward the boat, mouth and nose glowing violet. "Toothless, plasma blast!"

The Outcasts gasp as Alvin is thrown off his feet by a well-placed bolt of fire. He lands with a heavy thud on his back, tunic smoking and sword having skittered harmlessly to the side.

The Night Fury simultaneously grabs Stoick with his feet and shoots back up into the air before his enemies can retaliate.

Hiccup cranes his neck to see his father, his expression twisted with concern. "Are you alright, Dad?"

"I'm fine!" He yells back. "But Thornado was hurt! You've got to get me back down there!"

"Actually, Dad..." Hiccup mutters, motioning down to Alvin's boat. "It looks like Thornado is handling himself pretty well..."

Said Thunderdrum is currently wacking the Outcasts overboard with his tail, occasionally blasting a sonic boom at those who try to sneak up behind him. And of course, this brings a proud smile to Stoick's face.

"Atta boy, Thornado!" He barks. "That's how it's done!"

Thornado flashes him a knowing look before finally tossing Alvin overboard into the churning ocean water below...

* * *

By the time the Riders clear out of Outcast Island, the sky is finally pitch black and littered with stars. But the darkness doesn't stop them from landing on the nearest sandbar they can find.

The teens hop off their dragons and rush over to Hiccup and Toothless, all of them talking excitedly at once. The questions are the same as any young Viking would get under these circumstances...

"Did you get any scars?!"

"How did you get away?!"

"Did you get to blow anything up?!"

And of course, Hiccup can't get a word in edgewise to answer any of them. The most he can manage is an uncomfortable little 'uhh' before he's interrupted by more thrilled curiosity. Only two of the Riders don't bother him.

Stoick. Mainly because he's preoccupied with binding his dragon's wound and figures his son doesn't want to talk about this right now...

And Astrid, who is still saddled on her Nadderhead and watching Hiccup with a satisfied grin on her face. She can understand the other kids' excitement. After all, none of them have seen Hiccup in days. They must be curious about what happened to him. Come to think of it, there are a few things even _she's_ still wondering about...but that can wait until later.

Quietly, she slides down from Stormfly's back and walks over to the jubilant teenagers, lifting a hand to tap Hiccup on the back. He turns, and as he does, Astrid reaches out to cup his cheek in her hand. With the other hand, she tugs him forward by the hem of his vest, their lips meeting in a warm, lingering kiss...

The other Riders groan and roll their eyes, someone muttering 'get a room' as they walk off.

When she finally releases him, Hiccup staggers back, feeling breathless and light-headed. He smiles, almost stupidly at her. "What was that for...?"

But Astrid only shrugs. "Do I _need_ a reason to kiss you?"

He chuckles, noticing that her fingers are still linked with his. "I guess not." He admits.

Of course, Astrid has plenty of reasons to kiss him after today... But she also has reasons for something else...

"OW! Astrid!" Hiccup yelps as he rubs his ribcage where her fist connected.

"_That_ was for scaring all of us to death!" She reminds him. "_Don't_ do it again!"

"Pff," He rolls his eyes and hops onto Toothless's back. "Trust me, I don't think a situation like _this_ could happen again in million years... I think we're good for now."

And with that, the Riders take off, eager to return home and for things to go back to normal after four, long days of utter insanity.

* * *

_**A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Wow, we covered a lot of information in this chapter... *Phew*. Sorry if it sounded rushed, I just wanted to get this done because dividing it into two chapters would have been pointless. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for everything guys, you're awesome! :D**_

_**And if you want to know about my next fanfic, check out my profile.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**...by the way, I don't remember but I might have used a similar ending in another of my stories...if so, let me know. XD (I'm so professional)**_


End file.
